Sailor Shinigami: Dark Moon Reigns
by ShippudenKarin
Summary: The story is about a young Court Guard Squad Captain SerenaUtena Tenju of Squad 14 and her friends whos job is to protect the people of the Soul Society. Utena also loves the Squads 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki who is to be Tuxedo Mask. Read to find out more
1. Reform the Black Ops

Lt. Layla Abarai came running in "Captain Tenju" she said "A captains meeting has been called."

Utena rolled her eyes "Of all the times to call a meeting old man Yama picks now," Utena gripped "very well I'm going."

"Wow don't see very happy bout it captain oh very well see ya later"

Utena walked to the squad 1 meeting hall "ok what's going on I'm very busy ya know."

"Aren't we all Miss Tenju" Gin teased

Shuhei smirked "Gin leave my future sister in-law alone" he said

"Yeah Shuhei I'm stilling nightmares of you marrying my twin!" Utena yelled

"Come now Serena don't be so rash and yell, your voice is to beautiful for that" a man behind Utena said

Utena turned around to see Byakuya Kuchiki "Oh Byakuya forgive I didn't realize I was that loud" Utena said as her face turned red

Byakuya stoked Utena's face "Its ok my love" he said

Head Captain Yamamoto slammed down his staff everyone turned their attention to him "Let this captains meeting begin."

"Um Head Captain Yamamoto why was this meeting called outta of the blue?" Utena asked

"Captain Tenju I'm now authorizing the reformation of your Tactical Squad Black Ops."

"Ok for the past year I've been trying to get you to allow me to reform my tactical squad after what I did almost 30 years ago and you pick now to reform it, what's the jiff?"

"A priceless artifact as been stolen."

"What kind of artifact?

"The silver crystal."

"I see. Layla?!"

Utena's Lt. Layla Abarai showed within 2 seconds. "Yes captain?"

"Who's still alive from the original Black Ops?" Utena asked.

"Hmm let's see, me, you, Emma, and Kayla."

"Good. Now the gear was hidden in one place I would never be able to forget where it was" Utena said. Layla was confused "right here in the captains meeting hall."

"Oh I see" Layla said.

Utena pulled a hatch where she normally stood. Seventeen pillars rose from the ground. "There now you have it"

"So this is where you hid all the gear Captain?"

"Really did you think I'd let my entire families hard work go down the drain just cus I screwed up"

"Um no."

"Captain Tenju," Utena turned her attention the Head Captain Yamamoto "You need 13 more people for this."

"Head captain it will take at least 5 months to train new members, let me and the other 3 go, but I have also made a list of the most suitable people for the Black Ops." Utena explained while Layla passed folders to every captain "Oh by the way Layla where is Kayla?"

Layla pulled a large metal box out of sub-space area "Ok here she is"

"Layla this is a box" Utena pointed out

Then the door to the box smashed open "Layla you little witch where are you? Kayla shouted

"Um Layla did you put her in a hibernation for the passed 30 years?" Utena shouted

"No" Layla answered

"Yo Kayla!"

Kayla turned around "Commander Tenju did you need something?"

"Yeah Shut Up!"

Kayla was a little frightened "Yes ma'am. Wait why am I here?"

"We are reforming the Black Ops, now open the door Emma."

Emma opened the door to see 13 girls standing there "Come in girls we captains don't bite, but I can't promise Miss Kayla Abarai will not" Utena said. Kayla made a pout face.

Byakuya was surprised to see Rukia among the girls "Um Serena why is my sister among the group?" he asked

"Rukia is very well gifted in Kido so it would be wise to have her part of my squad" Utena answered.

"But you have Squad 5 Lt. Momo Hinamori and its their job to be skilled in Kido"

"2 is always better than 1 Byakuya"

"Utena why is my Lt. among them?" Captain Unohana asked

"Easy, Isane is part of squad 4 which is skilled in the medical area so it would be wise to have a medic among us"

"I see. And the others?

"They are the muscle" Utena grinned "and this meeting comes to a close cus me and the 3 other original members have a mission"

"Why can't we go?" Momo asked

Utena looked at Momo "Your not trained for the rigorous the we are facing" she answered

"And you are?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"We had the proper training and been on plenty of the dangerous missions"

"How longs does it take to train someone?" Rukia asked

"5 months" Layla answered


	2. Enter the Black Moon and a New Hope

"So who are these creeps that have the crystal Commander?" Kayla asked

"I dunno Kay" Utena answered

"Geez Kayla you ask a lot of questions" Layla said irated

"Shut the hell up Layla no one was talking to you!" Kayla shouted

"Well excuse me!" Layla shouted back

Utena became very pissed from the shouting "Will you two just shut the hell up for once" she yelled "and where the hell is Emma?"

Layla and Kayla looked at each other, then at Utena, and shrugged their shoulders. A few minutes later Emma returned "Emma what took you so long?" Kayla asked

"I was scouting the area," Emma answer "and I found their campsite."

"I don't care what you were…" Kayla ranted "wait you found their campsite?"

"Yeah."

Utena turner attention to the 2 girls "Emma where exactly was the campsite?" she asked

"Just a few clicks north of here." Emma answered "Why?"

"C'mon girls were moving out tonight," Utena ordered. They all got their stuff and headed out "lead the way Emma."

Emma led everyone to the enemy's campsite "There," she pointed "commander look."

"I see so the one with four guards must be where they are keeping the crystal," Utena said "we'll split into four and enclose the main tent. Oh and keep communication to a minimum."

"Right" the other 3 said and all went their separate ways

Kayla took on a few muscular opponents and bet them "Wow this is fun" she said

"Commander Tenju said keep communications to a minimum you egg head" Layla whispered angrily

"Yeah. Well I hope things are taken care of on you end sis." Kayla boasted

"Matter of fact yes and I'm head toward the tent as we speak

"Layla, Kayla shut it both of ya we're trying to sneak in undetected and you both are bout to blow are cover, so do me a favor and shut up, or I will kick your sorry butts when we get back home" Utena said

"Wow those two can be so irritable." Emma said

"I know what you mean Emma"

"Commander?" Layla said

"What?"

"I'm coming up to the tent."

"Good, stay where you're at until you see the rest of us. Do the rest of you copy?"

"We copy."

They all met at the front of the tent "Ok let's go" Utena said and all of them entered the tent. Utena saw a woman standing in the middle of the tent "Hand over the crystal wench?"

"So they did send someone after us. But you know it's proper to introduce yourself first. Well I'm Vidia of the Black Moon. And you are?" The woman said

"Black Moon? Never heard of them. But any who I'm Captain Utena Tenju of squad 14, commander of the Black Ops, and I'm here to retrieve that crystal you stole from my people."

"You said your name was Utena Tenju?"

"Yes. Point?"

"Come to think of it I have heard of you. You go by the name of The Pink Vampire and I've also heard you have a thing going on with your old Captain Byakuya Kuchiki right?"

"How do you know so much about me?" Utena demanded

"The same way you want the crystal you'll have to pry it from my cold dead body."

"Fine with me." Utena unsheathed her zanpakto and charged toward Vidia

"Now die witch"

Vidia charged toward Utena. They both dodged each other's attacks. Until Utena was able stab Vidia in the heart. "Now stay down." Utena pulled her sword out of Vidia and took the box holding the silver crystal "C'mon girls lets go home."

"Yes commander." they said and followed

"Welcome back Captain Tenju." Head Captain Yamamoto greeted "I hope the mission was a success?

"Yes it was." Utena answered

"May I see the crystal?

"Yes." Utena said as she pulled the little box from her sleeve. As she was about to have the Head Captain the box it started to glow and slipped from Utena's hands and a holographic image of a woman was there.

"Hello, Serena" the woman said "you may not know me but I know you."

"Who are you? Utena asked "and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Queen Serenity" the woman said "and you are the reincarnation of my daughter Princess Serena."

"Ok but what do want from me?"

"2000 years ago our world The Silver Millennium was lost and destroyed by people of the Black Moon. They took this box containing the crystal to stop the prophecy from being fulfilled. That prophecy is you. And in due time you find the ladies of your court."

"Me?"

"Yes. you must become Supreme Sailor Moon." the Queen said and disappeared

"Wait," when Utena looked down she saw a compact in the shape of heart with wings and several stones. Tears started to fall from Utena's eyes "I promise I will bring back our home our world Queen Serenity!"

"Captain were always here if you need for this prophecy thing" Layla said

"Layla this isn't some prophecy it's Destiny who know you could be one of the ladies in my court."

Just then the meeting hall door blasted open "You little witch you will die!" a voice said

Utena saw who it was "Vidia I thought I killed you?"

"It will take a lot more to kill me you little witch!" Vidia screamed

Utena looked at Vidia and then at Byakuya. Vidia saw Utena look at Byakuya and knew he was Utena's weakness. Vidia charged toward Byakuya "Byakuya!" utena shouted "I know what I must do. Supreme Moon Power, Make Up!" white light form around utena everyone was in awe of what was happening. After the light dissipated Utena was revealed in a beautiful battle outfit with the colors of blue, pink, gold, and white.

"Who the hell are you?" Vidia asked

Utena raised her head "I am Supreme Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you." she said

"Oh save me the introduction"

"Fine I will and I will destroy you here and now. Supreme Moon Kiss."

The attack was strong but Vidia destroyed it and attacked Utena. Utena kept dodging all the attacks until she ran out of breath

"Aw outta breathe already?" Vidia was about to deliver the final blow until a pink rose was thrown between her and Utena "who threw that?"

"Picking on innocent young warriors is a bad thing in my book lady." said a man

Utena looked up to see a man in a black tuxedo, white mask, and a top hat. "Who am I you ask, well I'm Tuxedo Mask." He said

"Tuxedo Mask? Never heard of you. Well it doesn't matter your gunna die anyway" Vidia threw an attack toward Tuxedo Mask but he dodged it "What no one could every dodge then."

"Well then let me be the first and now it's my turn." Tuxedo Mask threw another rose which landed on Vidia's fore head and she disintegrated. He then walked over to Utena and helped her up "Are you ok Miss Moon?"

Utena just look at him and her face turned red "U-Um y-yes I'm fine thank you." She said

Tuxedo Mask kissed Utena's hand "Well Miss Moon I hope we can meet again sometime soon." He said as he left.

"Wait." In his place was a rose. Utena picked up the rose and healed it close to her heart. "He reminds me of Byakuya." Utena thought to her self


End file.
